character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Usalia (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Usalia was the heir to her Netherworld, Toto Bunny until it was attacked by the Lost. Usalia's parents were forced into doing whatever the Witch Majorita commanded for 100 days since she put a curse on Usalia that turned into a raging beast and would eventually kill her. On the 99th day, Majorita killed Usalia's parents and Usalia was forced to run away. Eventually, Usalia joined the rebel army and fought back against Void Dark so that she may eventually reclaim her home. On the way, she gained the resolve to avenge her parents and turned her curse into her Overload skill, Murmur of Rage. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C | Low 1-C Name: Usalia Origin: Disgaea 5: An Alliance of Vengeance Gender: '''Female '''Age: 808 Classification: Demon, Princess, Overlord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Isn't affected by the icy cold temperatures of Icic-hell which is a Netherworld that is so cold that Hellfire is frozen instantly) | '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Energy Projection, Darkness Manipulation, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Rage Power '''Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse Level (Can damage people like Baal, Should be comparable to Killia) | Low Complex Multiverse Level '''(Is stronger than her base form) '''Speed: MFTL+ (Can fight on par with people like Killia) | MFTL+ '''(Is faster than her base form) '''Lifting Strength: Class P '''(Can lift and throw her Prinny after it grows to the size of a large country) '''Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiverse Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Low Complex Multiverse Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range to Hundreds of kilometres Standard Equipment: Big Yellow Prinny, Hammer, Throwing Spoons Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable |''' Is a raging beast '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Braveheart: '''Boosts an ally's physical strength. * '''Magic Boost: '''Boosts an ally's magic power. * '''Flatty Dance: '''Usalia rapidly strikes with her hammer. * '''Assault Circus: '''Usalia charges into the enemy with her Prinny before jumping up and throwing a bunch of spoons like throwing knives and land back on the Prinny which causes it to shoot out a laser beam. * '''Prinnical Meteor: '''Usalia makes her Prinny grow to the size of a continent before throwing it at the Earth which causes it to explode. * '''Murmur of Rage: '''After getting her resolve to avenge her parent's deaths, Usalia turned Majorita's curse into her Overload Skill. Usalia's Overload turns her into a beast. She switches her hammer out for claws. Upon transforming she creates an explosion that damages every enemy on the map. It also boosts Usalia's attack and gives her access to a new skill Berserk Stream. * '''Berserk Stream: '''Usalia charges at the enemy while slashing at them before jumping away and creating a massive ball of dark energy which she throws at them. '''Key: Base Usalia | Murmur of Rage Usalia Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 1